


The One Married Couple

by cassiel0uwho



Series: Biospecialst Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt: Someone from wards past returns or something. Like his older brother or someone</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Someone from wards past returns or something. Like his older brother or someone

They didn't get a lot of time off. When they did, Ward and Simmons spent it together. Usually in front of a tv or a with a good book. They stuck things that were relaxing and took little energy. They were in curled up in front of the tv- Jemma had picked a spy movie which meant Ward would point out everything wrong on the spy's end and Jemma would nit picked the errors in the science- when Skye decided enough was enough. 

“Hey! We're watching that!” Jemma complained when Skye stepped in front of the couple and turned off the tv.

“No you weren't.” Skye shot back. “You were picking the movie apart like a pair of vultures. The both of you have turned into a married couple. It's pathetic.”

“Skye, move.” Ward spoke up, his tone firm.

“Nope.” Skye announced crossing her arms in defiance. “You two are going to do something couple-ly.”

“Uh, this is perfectly couple-ly.” Jemma retorted. “Till you came and disrupted us.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Couple-ly for a married couple who's kids just left the nest. You're young, go do something that's age appropriate. May said we're here for a few nights. Go out to a dinner and a movie, like a normal couple.” She stressed again.

Jemma sighed. “Might as well, Ward, she'll never leave us alone if we don't.”

It was still early in the evening when Jemma and Grant left the city's theater hand in hand. 

“I think Skye had a point.” Jemma laughed turning her head to look up at Grant.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I mean we still ended up watching a movie like normal, but it was fun to get off the Bus. Nice to stretch our legs and get some fresh air.”

Grant nodded, “So where to next?”

“Dinner?” Jemma suggested.

“Sure.” He nodded again and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

They walked a few blocks hand in hand til they found a smaller family owned restaurant. Jemma let him order for her. When the waitress stopped by with their drinks, she lit the small candle that sat on the middle of the round table.

Jemma laughed when the waitress walked away.

Grant raised his eyebrows at her laugh. “What?”

She shrugged. “I don't know, I guess...this just makes it seem normal. It feels like we're just another couple in a city with normal jobs waiting for them in morning who probably share an apartment.”

Grant smiled. “I know. It's a bit odd actually, but I like it.”

“Normals nice.” Jemma said with a soft sigh.

“Can you imagine it?” She asked, the flickering candle flame casting a slight shadow across her face. “Being normal, having a normal job and all things included.”

He was silent for a moment before he shook his head. “I can't. I can't imagine doing something else, I can't even imagine you doing something else. It just seems wrong.”

Jemma crinkled her nose. “How is it wrong?”

Grant shrugged. “I don't know...I just...normal doesn't fit. Life would just seem a bit too boring.”

Their food arrived before they could continue the conversation. And after a dinner of laughing and joking around, their conversation was forgotten.

“I think I'm going to have to thank Skye for this.” Ward laughed, pulling Jemma closer, a hand around her waist, as he guided her down the side walk. 

“So, no 20 extra push ups in the morning?” She joked.

“What?” Grant questioned.

Jemma shook her head at him. “Every time Skye does something you deem wrong, she gets punished with extra push ups or some form of physical activity.” 

Grant scoffed, “I do not.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, but her expression turned serious. “Grant, did you hear that?”

He nodded, turning his head to search for the noise. There was another scream.

“Stay here.” Grant told her before running running towards the source of the noise.

“Grant!” Jemma yelled after him. Like hell she was just going to stay put.

It wasn't hard to find him or rather find the noise of the pained grunting and cries. Jemma knelt down by the young girl huddled against the wall. She was fine, more scared than anything. Jemma turned around to see Ward still beating on the man who, from the looks of it, caused the screams.

“Ward.” Jemma spoke calmly and gently. “Come on he's had enough.”

“Grant!” Jemma screamed at him when he ignored her, so focused on the guy who was now sporting a bloody face. It still wasn't enough. Jemma pulled on his shoulder. “Enough, Ward. He's had enough.” She repeated. It was true, the guy had passed out.

“Come on.” Jemma urged, hearing the sirens, they could take care of it.

They were quiet as they walked huddled together to the Bus. Jemma knew not to bother him when he got like this, emitting a silent rage. It was best to let him calm him self down. 

“Who was he?” Jemma asked gently after a while of silence.

“My older brother.” He left it at that, shrugged away from Jemma's grasp.

He was up late, firing punches at the bag Jemma knew were meant for his brother. She didn't say anything, just left a cup of tea for him for he was done or too exhausted to keep going.


End file.
